Alice en haar shopverslaving
by YasJJ
Summary: De meesten weten vast wel dat Alice van shoppen houdt. Het leek altijd zo onschuldig, totdat bella eindelijk weet wat het is. een SHOPVERSLAVING. Iedereen vind dat ze in therapie moet. maar wat gebeurd er als het echt uit de hand loopt?
1. Alles heeft een begin

_**Mijn eerste hoofdstuk dat ik ooit geschreven heb haha. Het is nog niet zo heel boeiend maar ik ben van plan het leuker te maken waarneer ik verder kom. Ik hoop ook dat jullie het leuk vinden. XD. **_

_**IK HEB HET VERHAAL AAN GEPAST!!!!**_

**Ohja niks is van mij. Het is allemaal van that lucky lady ****Stephenie Meyer****.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoofdstuk 1

Alles heeft een begin

Bella pov

Alice ik wil niet weer winkelen. En vooral niet omdat we nu nog op school zitten. Hoe wil je dat eigenlijk gaan doen ? "_net of ik daar het antwoord niet op weet_."

"Wat dacht je Bella dat ik ging wachten tot school is afgelopen, en zeker ook nog eens in de file ga staan om bij de winkels te kunnen komen. SPIJBELEN natuurlijk." Zei Alice

"_Dat dacht ik al." _Alice al moet je me mee sleuren ik ga niet weer spijbelen na die laatste keer. En ga nou niet zeggen dat je het deze keer perfect hebt gepland. Want dat had je vorige keer ook al. Alleen zag je niet aankomen dat meneer Spilker ook ging winkelen.

"Ja, maar Bella hoe moet ik nou weten dat meneer Spilker precies dan gaat winkelen. Hij ziet eruit alsof hij nooit winkelt."

Alice je hebt een gave om de toekomst te zien als mensen beslissingen maken. En volgens mij is het echt een beslissing om voor het eerst in je leven te gaan winkelen. "_Ze kan echt heel lief zijn hoor maar als het om winkelen gaat vergeet ze gewoon alles. Ik denk echt dat ze een verslaving heeft."_

"Nou als je niet mee wilt, alleen omdat je dan moet spijbelen dan blijf je toch lekker hier op school. Vergeet niet dat je hierna wiskunde hebt van meneer Spilker. En vergeet vooral niet dat je dan naast Jessica zit."zei Alice terwijl ze haar tong naar me uit stak.

Ja en bedankt Alice dat je me er aan herinnerd! "_Oh ik haat Jessica nu is het wel verleidelijk …."_

"Ik heb het Rose ook al gevraagd en die zei ook al nee. Dan ga ik toch lekker alleen"

Ik zat daar een beetje na te denken over wat Alice allemaal had gezegd, tot dat ik twee koude handen voelde. "_En ik schrok natuurlijk." _Edward ging tegen over me zitten, met een groot dienblad met eten. "_Ik snap nog steeds niet waarom ze zo veel eten moeten hebben. Ik bedoel je kunt toch ook gewoon 1 stuk pizza nemen in plaats van eet er nou 5 stukken pizza in je eentje. Dat doet Mike niet eens. En dat is een echt varken"_

Edward je zusje is heel raar aan het doen. Ik legde hem alles uit en hij vond er niks raars aan. Toen schreeuwde ik door de kantine: EDWARD ZE HEEFT EEN SHOP VERSLAVING ZIE JE DAT DAN NIET! En opeens had ik door wat ik had gedaan. Ik voelde alle ogen naar mij gaan. En ik voelde me rood worden en de tranen stonden in mijn ogen. Ik had er zo'n spijt van wat ik gezegd had over Alice. Dus ging ik meer onderuit zitten dan normaal en deed me haar voor mijn gezicht zodat ik niet meer zo heel erg opvallend was.

Edward, zo lief als hij is, kwam naar mij toe om me te troosten. "Bella je hoeft geen spijt te hebben ik moet dat juist hebben. Jij bent de eerste die het inziet. Bella we gaan het hier serieus met Carlisle over hebben. Dit mag zo niet langer door gaan."

"Waar moeten we het over hebben met Carlisle?" '_Oh wat fijn daar zijn Jasper, Emmett en_ _Rosalie._' Ik vertelde het hele verhaal van Alice. En ze waren het er allemaal over eens dat Alice inderdaad een shopverslaving heeft.

Rosalie is ze ook echt naar jou toegegaan om je over te halen om te shoppen?

"Ja, daar wou ik het ook over hebben met jullie. Alice deed echt raar. Zelfs voor Alice deed ze raar. Ze kwam mijn lokaal in omdat ze mij dringend moest spreken. En ik had Duits van Mevr Habets. En die is helemaal boos geworden. Ze zei dat Alice maar snel weg moest gaan uit haar ogen. Toen ze er eindelijk achter gekomen wat Alice daar nou deed. Ik vroeg aan Alice of ze op gang wou wachten. Daar had ze me alles uit gelegd. Toen is ze weggelopen. Net voordat ik Jasper en Emmett zag."

"Oke nu ben ik best wel bezorgt want zo heeft alice nog nooit gedaan. Zou het wel goed met haar gaan" Zei bezorgde Jasper

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ik ben van plan om het tweede hoofdstuk morgen te plaatsen. Ik kan alvast verklappen dat het het gesprek is tussen Alice en Rosalie. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Hoe meer dat doen hoe meer tekst er komt. Ik hoop dat jullie het een beetje leuk vonden **_


	2. Het gesprek

_**Mijn tweede hoofdstuk van Alice's shopverslaving. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk gaan vinden.**_

_**Dit is niet door mij bedacht. (Ik laat Alice alleen maar een shop verslaving hebben.=P) **_

_**Het is allemaal van that lucky lady **__**Stephenie Meyer**___

_**So I do not own anything **_

Het gesprek 

(Dit is het gesprek waar Rosalie het over had in het vorige hoofdstuk)

Rosalie's POV 

"_Oh wat is Duits toch saai. En wat voor een lelijke jurk heeft Mevr. Habets nou weer aan? OMG die schoenen passen er helemaal niet bij! Je doet toch geen paarse jurk aan met rode schoenen. Ze moet echt eens met mij en Alice gaan winkelen. Wij weten wel raad met haar."_

Rosalie Hale waar zit je met je gedachten? Ik ben aan het vertellen waar ik deze mooie jurk heb gekocht. Vind je die schoenen er ook niet leuk bij staan?

"_Dat meen je niet hé! Ik krijg gewoon hoofdpijn van die schoenen_"

Tik, Tik, Tik

Binnen!

"Alice Cullen?" vroeg Mevr Habets met verwarde toon.

"Wat is er?"

ALICE WAT MOET JIJ NOU WEER IN MIJN KLAS!?

"ROSALIE JE HOEFT NIET ZO TE SCHREEUWEN HOOR IK BEN NIET DOOF"

Zei Alice met een grote knipoog.

Ik sloeg mezelf op mijn hoofd_. "wat word ik af en toen moe van mijn familieleden."_

"Alice Cullen, je verstoort mijn les en dan ook nog eens schreeuwen. En voor jou geld hetzelfde Rosalie."

Maar ik heb helemaal niks gedaan ik kan er ook niks aan doen dat mijn zusje u komt lastig vallen.

"En waarom kwam je ook alweer mijn klas in?"

"Nou dat had ik nog niet echt gezegd mevrouw." Zei Alice

"En ook nog eens brutaal!" schreeuwde Mevr Habets met een hoge stem.

"Nee maar, …"

"Niks te gemaar Alice je gaat mij nu heel snel vertellen wat er aan de hand is, want ik wil graag verder met de les."

"Oke, ik moet Rosalie iets belangrijks vertellen. Het is een zaak van leven en dood. Ik weet alleen niet hoe ik dit moet uitleggen"

"Dan ga je maar snel een manier vinden jongedame!" zei de geïrriteerde Mevr Habets

"_nee, hé Mevr Habets raakt geïrriteerd, ik wou dat ik Edward's gave had zodat ik nu kon horen waarom ze mijn klas inkwam om mij te spreken. Of haar gave zodat ik het zag aankomen en de deur kon dicht timmeren"_

"Nou ik kwam de les in om te vragen of Rosalie zo mee wil gaan winkelen met mij." Zei Alice met haar husky ogen.

AU, AU, AU

"_Dat was een beetje een harde klap die ik mezelf gaf. Gelukkig ben ik een vampier anders had ik nu vast wel een hersenletsel." _

"Oh ik begrijp het" zei Mevr Habets " dus je kwam mijn les storen omdat je onder lestijd wou gaan winkelen met Rosalie Hale"

"_nee, hé hier komt het_" dacht ik.

"klopt dat Alice?" Vroeg Mevr Habets

"ja, eigenlijk wel mevrouw" zei Alice

"Alice hoe kan je nou zo dom zijn om te bevestigen dat je wilt gaan SPIJBELEN!" Zei ik tegen mijn domme zusje.

Na een lange stilte en een paar diepe ademhalingen verder

ALICE CULLEN RAUS*, en gauw als ik je nog 1 keer zie vandaag dan kan je de ergste straf krijgen die ik ooit heb gegeven!

"Alice wil je gewoon even buiten het lokaal op mij wachten?" Vroeg ik met mijn liefste stem en lach bang dat ik ook straf zou krijgen.

"Ja, hoor Rosalie, dat is goed."

"_weer die husky ogen …. Dat kan niemand negeren en dat weet ze."_

De hele klas lag in een deuk. En Mike Newton lag op de vloer dood te gaan van het lachen. "_Oh wat haat ik Mike. Het is dat we hier op school zijn anders had ik hem echt wat aangedaan. Niemand lacht mijn familie uit en vooral niet waarneer het ook over mij gaat_."

"Oke als iedereen weer rustig is geworden en er geen kinderen meer zijn die me storen dan kunnen we ….

_*ringggggg* _

…verder"

Iedereen stormde de klas uit en bedankte Alice dat ze de les had verstoort.

Oke nu kunnen we rustig verder praten vertel het me nou eens het hele verhaal Alice.

"Het begon toen ik net vampier was geworden en Esme me een keer mee nam om te winkelen.." NIET ZO VER ALICE!!

"Oh oke, Ik wou heel graag gaan winkelen met iemand, want ik zag de allerleukste nieuwe Uggs en nieuwe Prada stiletto's die ik wou hebben. Oh en vergeet niet de nieuwe kleding de ik voor Alice wou gaan kopen. Maar ik vroeg me af ga jij met me mee winkelen. We moeten wel spijbelen maar dat is wel duidelijk geworden. _hihi_." Zei Alice

Ik ga niet met je winkelen.

"Waarom niet!"

Omdat je zo hysterisch doet als we gaan winkelen en omdat ik geen zin heb om de hele tijd aan mensen uit te gaan leggen waarom je zo lang kan winkelen zonder te rusten. En vergeet het geld niet dat de meeste mensen niet hebben en wij wel.

"ah toe nou" _Weer die husky ogen_

Nee Alice en die husky ogen werken niet ik ga niet spijbelen nu Mevr Habets er vanaf weet. Moet je dan niet een beetje op je hoeden zijn. Vraag Bella lekker aangezien je ook voor haar wil gaan winkelen.

"sinds waarneer heb jij geen zin een avontuur? Maar ik wou net naar Bella toe gaan ook al zie ik aankomen dat ze nee zegt. Maar het kan altijd nog veranderen. En wat betreft het Habets probleem daar heb ik over nagedacht. Ze zei toch dat ze me weg wou hebben dus als ik aan het winkelen ben, ben ik toch niet in haar buurt." Zei Alice terwijl ze wegliep

En trouwens ik wil een streek uithalen met die Newton gast! Schreeuwde ik haar nog na.

Hey, Jasper en Emmett, wacht even!

Jasper jou vriendinnetje doet wel heel erg raar.

"Wat heeft ze dan gezegd?" Vroeg Jasper met een bezorgde toon.

Doe nou niet zo bezorgd Jasper. Ze is dan wel klein maar ze kan echt wel voor haar zelf zorgen. Ik vertel het wel in de kantine dan kunnen Bella en Edward het ook gelijk horen.

**Ik hoop dat dit al een beetje beter geschreven is. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. **

_*** raus betekent eruit **_


	3. Wat kunnen we eraan doen?

Mijn derde hoofdstuk!

I do not own anything. _**Stephenie Meyer**_ is the brain after the vampire story

Wat kunnen we eraan doen?

Bella POV

Toen school eindelijk was afgelopen. Gingen we snel naar het huis van de Cullens. Toen we daar eenmaal waren begon iedereen Carlisle te roepen. Natuurlijk niet schreeuwen want al zal je fluisteren ze horen je wel.

"Ja, kinderen wat is er aan de hand en waar is Alice?"

"Nou dat is precies waar we het over willen hebben" zei Edward.

"Waarom maken jullie je allemaal zo druk om Alice?" vroeg Esme toen ze zich bij ons had gevoegd.

"Dat wouden we net gaan vertellen. Maar het is niet heel erg hoor." zei Edward weer.

Niet heel erg! Edward hoe kan je dat nou zeggen. Het is allemaal mijn schuld omdat ik te bang was om te spijbelen. Door mij is ze nu alleen.

"Edward kan je het even aan de mensen vertellen die er niet bij waren" drong Carlisle aan.

"Oke"

Ik vertel het wel Edward want het is toch allemaal mijn schuld.

"Bella wil je asjeblieft ophouden met dat te zeggen want het is niet jou schuld dat Alice is gaan winkelen het is haar eigen besluit."Zei Edward liefjes tegen mij met de glimlach waar ik zo van hield. Hij gaf me een kusje op mijn voorhoofd.

"Dus Alice is aan het winkelen wat is daar erg aan. Dat doet ze toch altijd."zei Carlisle verward.

Ja, maar dit is toch net iets anders Carlisle.

Ik en Rosalie legde hem het hele verhaal uit. En hij begreep ook meteen dat er wat met haar aan de hand is.

"Kinderen ik ben erg blij dat jullie zo bezorgt zijn om jullie zus. Ze kan geen betere broers en zussen wensen. Maar we moeten hier ook echt wat aan gaan veranderen want dit kan zo niet langer. Ik vind het niet erg dat ze winkelt we hebben geld genoeg maar als ze nu al Bella en Rosalie wil meenemen onder schooltijd terwijl Mevr Habets op haar hielen zit. Dan gaat ze toch echt te ver. Ik denk dat ik even een belletje naar jullie school ga maken om mijn excuses voor het gedrag van Alice aan te bieden. En daarna gaan we Alice bellen want waar ze ook is ze moet naar huis komen."

Alice POV

Ondertussen

"Oh wat staan die Uggs mij toch leuk. En vooral bij die nieuwe skinny jeans." Zei ik tegen mezelf toen ik me aan het bewonderen was in de spiegel. "laat ik even wat complimentjes vangen. Even uit de kleedkamer komen en mijn dag kan niet meer stuk . hihi."

"Oh Mevrouw wat staat die broek u geweldig. En die Uggs. Die kleur is geweldig. Kleurt mooi bij u truitje." Zei de verkoopster tegen me.

Dat is nummer 1

"hihi" ik moest lachen toen een groepje jongens door hun vriendinnen werden geslagen omdat ze naar mij floten. "Oh nee ze keek net toch niet vies naar mij nu kan ze het krijgen ook. Ik keek haar zo bitchie aan. Zo erg dat ze huilend haar pashokje in rende. Haha, wat ben ik goed"

Nou dit dan maar even afrekenen en dan naar de ONLY.

Ah, wat hebben ze hier een leuke jurkjes. Ze zouden geweldig zijn voor Bella maar ja Bella wilt weer eens alleen broeken dragen. Ook al heb ik haar al zo vaak gezegd dat ze gewoon jurkjes moet gaan dragen omdat ze hele mooie slanken benen heeft. Maar wie luistert er weer eens niet.

"Ik koop ze gewoon" dacht ik in mezelf "ik leg ze gewoon in haar kast en de rest haal ik weg zodat ze, ze wel moet dragen."

Een paar winkels verder.

Yeah ik heb weer lekker veel spullen gekocht. "Zou Carlisle het erg vinden als ik €100.000 heb opgemaakt." Vast niet =D

**I'm a rich daddy.**

**I've got lots of money.**

**For my litlle Darling.**

Toen ik die ringtone hoorde wist ik wat er aan de hand was. NEEEEEEE NIET MIJN CREDITCARD.

Waarom heb je mijn creditcard geblokkeerd! Carlisle? Was dat ergens voor nodig?

"_Alice je net €100.000 opgemaakt in een uur!. Vind je dat zelf niet een beetje raar?"_

Nee, ik vind er niks ergs aan. Zou je nu weer mijn pasje kunnen onblokkeren?

"_Nee, Alice dat lijkt me niet. Je komt nu naar huis zodat we het kunnen bespreken_."

Oke ik kom eraan..

Carlisle POV

We hoorden allemaal Alice haar auto parkeren in de garage. We zaten op haar te wachten aan de eettafel. We zitten daar alleen maar met familie besprekingen, aangezien we nooit eten.

Alice kwam binnen met de meeste tassen die ik ooit gezien had. Iedereen keek haar met open mond aan. Dit kon ze niet menen hé. En voor dat ik iets kon zeggen was Emmett me voor. "Alice waarom wil je Jasper altijd aan het werk zetten, nu moet hij een nog grotere kleding kast voor je maken." Natuurlijk lachte alleen Emmett.

Alice Cullen, ga heel snel zitten we hebben een paar belangrijke dingen te bespreken jongendame.

" oke"was het enige wat ze kon zeggen

Ze ging zitten. En ze zag iets aankomen. En Edward zag het in haar gedachten en moest heel hard lachen. Alice pakte haar mobiel en probeerde hem uit te zetten…

… maar ze was te laat. Ik was op mijn mobiel gaan zitten en belde haar automatisch.

Het was even stil totdat ik keihard haar ringtone hoorde blerren.

**I'm a rich daddy.**

**I've got lots of money.**

**For my litlle Darling.**

Nu was ik echt boos!

Alice heb je dat als ringtone voor mij gedaan!

Dan gaan we nu maar eens heel gauw praten jongedame

En wie moest er weer eens lachen: Emmett met zijn irritante boemerige lach. Emmett kan je nu stil zijn we zijn serieus bezig.

Hij bleef maar doorlachen samen met Edward totdat Esme zei: "Emmett en Edward nu zijn jullie stil voordat ik eens om jullie ga lachen."

Wat hou ik toch veel van deze vrouw.

"Dankje schat" zei ik terwijl ik een kus op haar hoofd gaf.

Alice ik en de rest van ons vind dat je een shopverslav…

"_Ik kon mijn zin niet eens afmaken"_

Nou voordat je iets gaat zeggen ik ga niet in therapie Carlisle. Want ik heb geen shopverslaving. Mag ik nu dan eindelijk gaan om te gaan winkelen?

"Nee hoor Alice je hebt geen shopverslaving" hoorde ik de rest van de kinderen zeggen.

"ik ben blij dat jullie het er mee eens zijn" zei Alice me de grootste lach op haar gezicht. Dan kan ik nu weer gaan.

Rosalie sloeg zichzelf op haar hoofd.

Edward masseerde het bruggetje van zijn neus. Dat deed hij waarneer hij geïrriteerd was

Emmett was aan het lachen.

Jasper beet hard op zijn lip om zijn lach in te houden.

Maar Bella ging naar Alice en knuffelde haar en zei: " Alice het is misschien moeilijk om toe te geven maar je moet echt in therapie. Dat is beter voor jezelf en voor ons."

Bella was echt een lief een meisje, Edward had echt geluk dat hij haar gevonden had. Ik was er trouwens ook blij mee. De enige van de kinderen met een gezondverstand.

"NEE IK GA NIET" schreeuwde Alice.

Ze duwde Bella van zich af.

Dat had ze beter niet kunnen doen. Want Edward was er in no time bij om alice's armen te pakken en haar vast te binden aan de stoel samen met Jasper.

"IK WIL NIET, IK WIL NIET, IK WIL NIET!" schreeuwde Alice terwijl haar benen stampten als een kind van 5jaar.

Alice je gaat, ik heb al een afspraak gemaakt bij Dr. Fritz. Hij werkt bij mij in het ziekenhuis en is onze nieuwe therapeut. Je hebt morgen een afspraak na schooltijd. Alles is geregeld. We gaan er voor zorgen dat je snel van je probleem afkomt.

"Maar dat wil ik niet!!! Ik wil gewoon blijven winkelen waarneer ik wil."

"Alice nu hou je op. Je houd je mond en luistert naar je vader. Je gaat gewoon naar therapie en als je niet gaat dan heb je voor de komende duizenden jaren geen geld. Begrepen" zei mijn lieve Esme om mij te helpen. Ik hou echt super veel van haar. Iedereen luistert altijd zo goed naar haar.

"Ja mam" zei alice "het spijt me iedereen heel erg."

Het is al goed Alice.

Word nou maar eerst rustig en ga dan met Jasper jagen. Dat heb je nodig, en dan zien we morgen verder na therapie. En ohja Alice ik en Esme zijn er morgen ook bij.

"Ik ga Bella maar eens naar huis brengen" zei Edward toen hij vol liefde naar Bella keek.

_Je kunt echt zien dat ze van elkaar houden._

Edward ik heb Charlie gebeld het is geen probleem als Bella hier blijft slapen.

Bella ga nu maar slapen. Want jullie moeten morgen gewoon naar school.

"Oke bedankt Carlisle" zei Bella met blozende wangen "welterusten allemaal"

_**Dat was dan het einde van hoofdstuk drie er komt snel weer een nieuw hoofdstuk bij.**_

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_

_**Bye xx Yasmina**_


	4. Dr Fritz

**Eindelijk is mijn nieuwe hoofdstuk erdan. Ik heb er helemaal geen tijd voor gehad. Zat namelijk de hele tijd een heel goed verhaal te ik kon gewoon helemaal niks verzinnen ik zat echt vast. Maar hier is die dan. Voor mijn doen is het best wel een lang hoofdstuk. hopelijk vinden jullie het leuk. Ideeën zijn altijd welkom.**

* * *

**Dr. Fritz**

Alice POV

_Oh ik haat school. Maar het is altijd beter dan therapie. Hoelaat zou het eigenlijk zijn? School is afgelopen om 4 uur. Dan staat Carlisle met Esmé te wachten om naar Dr. Fritz te gaan. Ik heb echt geen zin. Ik snap mijn familie niet. Waarom doen ze me dit toch aan? Omdat ze van me houden maar natuurlijk. Als ze zo van mij houden laten ze me toch niet zoiets vreselijks doen. Ohnee het is 11.55 over 5 minuten begint de grote pauze. Dan moet ik natuurlijk naar het gezeur van mijn lieve broertjes en zusje luisteren. Gelukkig is Bella niet zo spraakzaam. _

"_Ringgggg"_

Op weg naar de kantine werd ik omvergelopen_. Nou ik viel zelf omdat iemand tegen me aan liep en ik kan natuurlijk niet blijven staan als er zo'n gespierde basketballer tegen je aan loopt._ Dat kan er ook nog eens bij. Ik stond op en ging verder naar de kantine om wat eten te kopen. Ik was als eerste aan onze tafel. Maar niet lang daarna zat de hele familie aan de tafel.

"Haha, mijn wiskundeles was zo grappig. Jullie weten toch dat Meneer Spilker van die grote wenkbrauwen heeft. Mijn klas gooide de hele tijd spuugpropjes naar zijn hoofd en hij dacht dat zijn wenkbrauwen uitvielen. En hij bleef maar de hele tijd omhoog kijken of ze er nog wel zaten. Geweldig." Zei Emmett terwijl hij helemaal in een deuk lag.

"Emmett bedoelde je met 'mijn klas' jezelf?"

"Rosalie nu doe je net of ik slecht ben"

"Kom op Emmett je weet dat je slecht bent. Anders zou je niet zo vaak straf krijgen."

"Edward jij moet je erbuiten houden. Van jou hoef ik niet te horen dat ik slecht ben. Alleen uit Rosalie haar mond is het sexy."Zei Emmett terwijl hij knipoogde naar Rosalie.

"Oke, Emmett we weten nu wel weer genoeg voor vandaag."

"Maar, Jasper ik was net zo lekker op weg"

"Alice gaat het wel?" vroeg Bella

"Ja, het gaat heel goed" antwoorde ik

"Weet je dat echt wel zeker Alice? Want je ziet er niet zo heel goed uit."

"Bella als ik zeg dat het goed met me gaat dan haat het goed met mij. Oke."zei ik op geïrriteerde toon toen ik weg liep.

"Alice wacht…"

"Nee Bella ik wacht niet. Ik ben het zat jullie zijn alleen maar over onbelangrijke dingen aan het praten terwijl ik vandaag therapie heb. Denken jullie dan niet dat ik steun nodig heb van mijn familie? Natuurlijk denken jullie dat niet. Want jullie sturen mij naar therapie."

_Dat was het dan ik hoef mijn broertjes, zusje en Bella even niet meer te zien. Ik heb ze niet nodig. Ik ga wel alleen deze dag door tot ik word opgehaald._

Bella POV

Wat is er toch met Alice? Heb ik wat verkeerd gedaan?

"Waarneer doe je niet iets verkeerd?"

"Rosalie hou is op met je bitchie gedrag. We weten dat je Bella niet mag. Maar ze heeft niks verkeerds gedaan." Zei Edward op dreigende toon.

"Ik weet echt niet wat er met Alice aan de hand is. En normaal weet ik het wel. Ik weet alles over mijn vrouwtje. Edward wat zegt ze nu in haar gedachten?"

"Ik weet het niet, ze blokkeert me. Ze denkt de hele tijd aan stomme dingen zoals een punaise en nagellak etc."

Wat moeten we doen?

"Ik denk dat we haar met rust moeten laten en na therapie er voor haar moeten zijn"zei Jasper.

Alice POV

'_Ringggg'_

Nee, het is 4 uur. Ik ga maar snel naar buiten. Hoe sneller ik begin hoe sneller ik er vanaf ben. Daar zijn Carlisle en Esmé al.

"Hallo Alice, hoe was je dag?"

Hoi Carlisle geweldig

"Wat zijn we weer sarcastisch vandaag Alice"zei Esmé

Kunnen we nu gewoon snel naar onze afspraak. Hoe sneller we beginnen, hoe sneller we er vanaf zijn.

"Natuurlijk Alice" zei Carlisle terwijl hij glimlachte naar mij.

_10 minuten later in de praktijk_

"Gaan jullie hier maar zitten dan roep ik jullie als Dr. Fritz jullie kan ontvangen." Zei de receptioniste.

"Alice je weet toch wat je wel en niet kan vertellen? Maar probeer wel zo eerlijk mogelijk te zijn." Zei Carlisle op vampieren snelheid.

"Ja, ik ben niet dom hoor."zei ik in dezelfde snelheid terug.

Esmé gaf me een waarschuwende blik. Toen wist ik dat ik er niet verder op in moest gaan.

"Dr. Fritz kan jullie nu ontvangen. Loop maar mee."

We liepen achter de receptioniste aan en kwamen bij de lelijkste kamer aan die ik ook in mijn leven had gezien. 3 muren waren gifgroen en 1 muur had licht paars behang. De grond was bedekt met laminaat. Er stond een eiken bureau met een grote stoel erachter. In de kamer stond verder nog een zwartleren bank tegen de muur en voor het bureau stonden 3 stoelen. Verder hingen er nog een paar diploma's en hingen er van die standaard schilderijen. Oh en laat ik niet de nep planten vergeten. Hij heeft het vast te druk om planten water te geven dus heeft hij maar neppe.

"Goedemiddag, ik ben Dr. Fritz neemt u maar plaats."

Ik sprintte gelijk naar de bank en ging liggen. Carlisle daarintegen ging Dr. Fritz de hand schudden, en nam plaats op 1 van de stoelen, net zoals wat Esmé ook had gedaan.

"Alice kom gewoon hier op een stoel zitten naast ons."

"Nee Carlisle, ik ben nu een patiënt en in films liggen zij ook allemaal. Dus dat doe ik ook."

"Dus jij bent Alice. Je mag daar blijven zitten maar het is fijner als je hier in een stoel komt zitten."

"Wie zou ik anders moeten zijn? Ik zie hier niet nog meer mensen en Carlisle en Esmé hebben zich al voorgesteld."

"Alice!" zei Esmé met dreigende toon op vampiere snelheid.

Ik wou niet nog meer problemen met Esmé krijgen dus ging ik maar braaf in de laatste stoel zitten.

"Alice vertel een beetje over jezelf zodat ik je wat beter ken."

_Waarom moet hij mij kennen. Wat is dit voor engerd. Hij trekt ook de hele tijd van die enge gezichten._

"Ik ben Alice Cullen. En ik ben geadopteerd door Carlisle en Esmé. En ik heb nog 3 broers en 1 zus. Mijn hobby's zijn winkelen en inrichten. Ik kan uw kantoor ook opnieuw inrichten hoor misschien dat het niet zo lelijk is en ik me hier meer thuis voel. En verder hou ik van mijn auto en Jasper."

"Alice! Bied je excuses aan."

"Sorry Dr. Fritz dat ik zei dat uw kantoor lelijk ingericht is."zei ik terwijl ik mijn husky ogen opzetten.

"Dat geeft niet. Ik ben hier pas nieuw en dit kantoor is nog van de vorige therapeut. Ik wou het zelf nog helemaal gaan veranderen maar ik heb geen idee waar ik moet beginnen."

"Maar Alice je zegt dus dat je van Jasper houd dat is je broer toch? In wat voor manier hou je van hem?"

"Ja, hij is mijn geadopteerde broer. Maar hij is ook mijn vriendje."

"Oke, daar komen we later op terug. Je weet dat je hier bent omdat je familie denkt dat je shopverslaving hebt. Van de verhalen die ik heb gehoord hebben ze gelijk. We gaan de komende weken daaraan werken. Vandaag wil ik wat meer over jou en je familie te weten komen. Je moet wel heel erg eerlijk antwoorden. Want dan kan ik kijken hoe veel afspraken we moeten maken. Is dat goed Alice"

"Ja, hoor dat is goed"

"Alice vertel eens wat meer over je broers en je zus."

"Ik heb drie broers: Edward, Emmett en Jasper. En mijn zus heet Rosalie. Rosalie en Jasper zijn tweelingen en Rosalie heeft wat met Emmett. Ik heb dus wat met Jasper zoals u weet. En Edward heeft sinds kort ook een vriendin ze heet Bella. Bella is een heel goede vriendin van mij en ze kan het goed vinden met iedereen in de familie ze hoort er echt al helemaal bij. Iedereen vind haar lief alleen Rosalie doet soms wel heel erg kattig tegen haar. Ik weet niet waarom. Maar ze mag Bella echt niet, Bella doet echt haar best dat Rosalie aardig gaat vinden. Maar ze is gewoon een bitch."

"Alice praat eens lief over je zus" zei Esmé

"Maar ik moet toch de waarheid vertellen dat doe ik nu."

"Alice het is heel goed dat je eerlijk bent. Ga maar door met vertellen."

"Edward is een heel lief persoon, maar hij beschermt Bella soms een beetje te veel. Hij maakt zelfs beslissingen voor haar. Ik snap wel dat hij bezorgt is om Bella. Ik bedoel ze valt echt heel vaak, ze trekt gewoon eigenlijk al het ongeluk aan. Maar ze kan heus wel voor zichzelf zorgen.

Emmett is de grote knuffel beer uit de familie. Hij is echt de grote broer. Hij is dan wel soms een beetje dom maar hij is echt een schatje. Hij komt ook heel bedreigend over maar dat is alleen zijn uiterlijk. Hij is namelijk groot en gespierd. En hij vecht graag. Nee, ik zeg het verkeerd hij beschermt ons graag. Hij heeft dus iets met Rosalie en ze zijn erg verliefd. Maar ze hebben iets te veel seks. Ik denk dat hij niet zonder kan. Ik denk dat hij seksverslaafd is. Maar verder zeg ik er niets over. De vorige keer dat ik er te lang over aan het praten was duurde het 4 maanden voordat het beeld eindelijk uit mijn hoofd was.

Jasper kan heel goed zijn gevoelens beheersen en die van ons. Ik ben soms een beetje hyperactief als ik iets graag wil en hij kan me altijd weer rustig krijgen. Hij maakt ook altijd Edward en Emmett rustig als ze weer eens vechten. Hij is soms een beetje stil maar we hebben geen woorden nodig om elkaar te begrijpen. Ik weet dat hij heel erg van mij houdt.

Net zoveel als ik van hem.

Rosalie is mijn beste vriendin. We snappen elkaar echt heel erg. Zij winkelt ook altijd met mij. Ze heeft net zo'n goede smaak voor mode als ik. Maar zoals ik al eerder zei ze is een beetje een bitch. Niet alleen tegen Bella maar ook tegen Mike en Jessica. Niemand van ons mag hun eigenlijk. Dat komt omdat Mike verliefd is op Bella en Jessica verliefd is op Edward. Maar Edward en Bella zijn echt voor elkaar gemaakt. De liefde voor elkaar is niet normaal. Maar verder over Rosalie. Alle jongens willen haar. Ze is namelijk het mooiste meisje bij ons op school.

Bella is een beetje verlegen en heel erg stil. Ze bloost ook echt heel veel. Ik denk dat Edward dat wel leuk vind. Ze is wel echt heel slim. Ze haalt hele goeie cijfers. Maar ze zegt nooit wat zij wil. Ze is gewoon heel onzeker. Maar ze is wel heel lief. Ik heb nog nooit iemand gezien die zo lief is.

Op school worden we een beetje met rust gelaten. Iedereen is bang voor ons. Maar dat snap ik niet wie is er nou bang voor mij, ik ben hartstikke klein.

Verder zijn we vegetariër. En ik denk dat ik het belangrijkste wel heb verteld nu."

Terwijl ik aan het vertellen was, was Dr. Fritz allemaal aantekeningen aan het maken.

Dr. Fritz keek me met open mond aan netzoals Carlisle en Esmé.

"Is er wat?"vroeg ik op verbaasde toon.

"Nou je hebt wel erg veel over iedereen verteld en zo snel ik kon het bijna niet volgen. Carlisle ik denk dat je hele familie in therapie moet. Want niet alleen Alice heeft problemen iedereen heeft problemen. We maken straks een groeps afspraak. Is dat goed?"

"Ja, natuurlijk als u zegt dat het moet dan moet het. Ik denk alleen dat mijn kinderen hier niet zo blij mee zijn."

_Haha net goed voor ze. Ik heb hun problemen verteld en nu moeten ze ook in therapie. Ben ik niet de enige. Ik denk niet dat ze blij met mij zijn maar dat maakt niks uit._

"Oke de tijd is om voor vandaag. Laten we een afspraak maken. Zouden jullie morgen kunnen?"

"Ja, morgen kunnen we. Hoelaat?" Vroeg Esmé

"Zelfde tijd?"

"Ja, dat is perfect. Dan laat ik het de kinderen weten. Moet Bella ook mee?" vroeg Carlisle

"Ja, ze hoort nu toch bij het gezin dan hoort ze hier ook bij. Zij heeft net zo goed problemen. Dan zie ik jullie morgen."zei Dr. Fritz terwijl hij handen schudde met Carlisle en Esmé.

"Dag Dokter" zei ik met mijn liefste stem.

"Dag Alice. En nog bedankt dat je zo eerlijk wou zijn. Dat heeft heel erg geholpen."

Carlisle POV

Hoe moet ik dit toch aan de kinderen vertellen. Ik wist niet dat Alice zo eerlijk zou zijn. Wat zou er toch aan de hand zijn normaal doet ze nooit zo. Nou daar komen we snel achter.

"Carlisle waar zit je aan te denken"vroeg Esmé

"Oh niks hoor."

Alice zat te lachen

"Alice waarom ben je aan het lachen?"

"Oh gewoon ik kreeg een visioen. En ik zag iets heel grappigs. Maar ik ga niet vertellen wat ik heb gezien jullie moeten er maar zelf achter komen"Zei Alice terwijl ze uit de auto rende naar het huis.

"Soms snap ik haar niet"zei Esmé

"Ze is gewoon heel uniek."zei ik terwijl ik lachte om de gebeurtenis van daarvoor.

* * *

**ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden **

**kom maar met ideeën ik zit namelijk helemaal vast**

xx Hyper


	5. AN

AN

sorry mensen maar ik heb het de vakantie heel druk gehad. dus ik heb niet echt verder gewerkt aan dit verhaal. maar ik zou mijn best doen om deze week ergens nog een hoofdstuk te kunnen jullie snel weer lezen =D

xoxo YasJJ 


	6. de confrontatie

_**De confrontatie **_

**Eindelijk upload ik dan weer xD, hoelang geleden was het wel niet bijna 3 jaar ofzo, ik heb mijn best gedaan om het een normaal Nederlands verhaal te maken maar ik ben niet zo goed in Nederlands, dat merk je wel aan mijn spellingsfouten. Ik ben Nederlandse maar kan veel beter engels praten ik denk dat mijn volgende verhaal in het engels word.**

Carlisle POV

_Okay, dit gaat heel moeilijk worden hoe kan ik dit het best vertellen zonder allemaal boze vampieren over te houden. Oh Edward zit natuurlijk weer mee te luisteren even hem blokkeren, wat deze keer kerst liedjes in het chinees? Ja, dat gaat wel werken. Ik denk dat ik een manier heb gevonden om dit te vertellen laat ik ze dan maar niet langer in spanning houden._

"Kunnen jullie allemaal naar de eetkamer komen" ik hoefde niet te schreeuwen ze hoorden me toch wel.

"Okay"

"Ik kom al"

"We komen eraan"

"Okay, goed dat jullie er allemaal zijn, nu we het over iedereen hebben waar is Alice?" vroeg ik toen aan Jasper.

"Ik heb haar nog niet gezien. Edward kan jij haar gedachtes horen? "

"Nee, ze blokkeert me, eerst was ze aan het lachen en toen vluchtte ze, toen zong ze nummers van de Jonas Brothers in het Frans dus ik luisterde maar niet meer."

"Raar, maar laat ik maar vertellen waarom jullie hier allemaal zijn."

"Dat werd tijd zeg, ik had hele andere dingen kunnen doen in deze tijd"zei Emmett terwijl hij knipoogde naar Rosalie.

"Emmett genoeg informatie. Maar we hadden dus een afspraak met Dr. Fritz, en hij is tot een besluit gekomen om groepstherapie te doen met ons."

"WAT!!!!!!" Schreeuwde iedereen

"Nee dat kan niet, hoe kan dit, wat hebben we gedaan?"vroeg een verwarde Emmett.

"Wij waren er niet eens hoe kunnen we dan nu opeens groepstherapie krijgen?"vroeg een boze verwarde Edward.

"Bedankt Jasper voor de kalmeringsgolven, dan kan ik het verder uitleggen."

"Geen dank, ik werd zelf helemaal gek van al die gevoelens."

"Dr. Fritz vroeg of Alice wat meer over ons kon vertellen, en zo eerlijk mogelijk. Dat heeft ze dus ook gedaan. Een beetje te eerlijk."

"Maar wat heeft ze dan gezegd." Vroeg Rosalie

Alice POV

_Terwijl Carlisle het aan hun vertelde ben ik mezelf gaan verstoppen. Ze gingen niet blij reageren. Maar ik wou zelf vertellen wat ik had gezegd. Ik moest alleen op het goede moment wachten, ik moest wachten tot Rosalie vroeg wat ik had gezegd bij Dr. Fritz._

"Dat zou ik precies vertellen Rosalie: Jij bent een bitch, Emmett is seks verslaafd, Edward is te beschermerig over Bella, Bella jij hebt te weinig zelfvertrouwen en laar Edward alles voor je beslissen en over jou Jasper kon ik niks anders zeggen dan dat je gevoelens goed kan beheersen. En omdat ik al heb gezien wat er nu aan gaat komen ren ik maar alvast heel snel weg. Doei." Zei ik heel snel zo snel dat iedereen eerst alles tot zich door moest laten dringen voordat ze wisten waar ik het over had.

Emmett POV

Huh, wat is er nou net gebeurd ik hoorde alleen Emmett een seks verslaafde. Wat ik ben helemaal niet verslaafd hoe kan dat nou, ik hou alleen van mijn tijd met Rosalie.

"Maar ik ben helemaal niet seksverslaafd"

"Tuurlijk niet Emmett en ik ben zeker een roze konijn." Zei Rosalie

"Emmett haal die plaatjes uit je hoofd van Rosalie in een konijnen kostuum."

"Sorry, misschien ben ik dan toch verslaafd."

Edward POV

Wat zei Alice nou over mij dat ik alles besliste voor Bella dat is helemaal niet zo. En ik vind het goed dat ze over mij praat maar ze moest echt niks over mijn Bella zeggen.

Ik was zo woedend dat ik de tafel tegen de muur gooide.

"Jasper het helpt niet als je woede golven mijn kant op stuurt."

"Maar dat maakt het nou eenmaal leuker."

"Leuker, jouw domme vriendinnetje heeft er voor gezorgd dat we in therapie moeten."

"Maar was het niet jou vriendinnetje die zei dat mijn vriendinnetje een verslaving had."

_Nou was het echt genoeg. Ik Sprong op Jasper en begon hem te slaan. Niet dat het hem pijn zou doen maar ik moest gewoon mijn woede kwijt. Niemand sprak zo over mijn Bella._

"En dat is dus precies de reden waarom je in therapie moet Edward, je zegt de hele tijd mijn Bella. Ze is niet van jou ze heeft alleen iets met je. Doe niet zo hebberig over haar." Hoorde ik Alice schreeuwen.

"Oh nu gaat je vrouwtje er echt aan. ALICE!!!!!! BLIJF STAAN."

"Edward laat Alice met rust." Schreeuwde Jasper me na

Carlisle POV

"Rosalie zullen we naar onze kamer gaan, zodat jij je konijnen pakje weer aan kan doen"

"Emmett, hou nou eens op over dat hele konijnen gedoe." Zei Rosalie toen ze weg liep.

"Wooh"zei Bella met een gechoqueerd gezicht.

"Je went er uit eindelijk aan." Zei ik.

_Na een tijdje_

"Emmett waarom heb je dat konijnen pakje aan?" Vroeg ik.

"Omdat Rosalie het niet wou aan trekken en het mij ook heel sexy staat."

Op dat punt viel Bella van haar stoel van het lachen, niet gauw daarna ik en Esmé ook.

Alice kwam zelfs weer terug het huis in om Emmett in zijn pakje voor de spiegel te zien staan.

"Dit zag ik in mijn visioen, maar in het echt is het nog grappiger. Dit wou ik niet missen. Oh my Gosh Emmett stop met over je kont te wrijven."

"Maar ik probeer mijn staartje te pakken."zei Emmett met een deprimerend gezicht.

_Daarna kon niemand zich meer in houden en lagen we met zijn alle te lachen voor het komende half uur. Ik was wel bezorgd om Bella ze kreeg echt geen lucht meer van al het lachen._

**Okay dit was weer eens een hoofdstukje. Ik ben een beetje moe dus ik stop maar. Ik probeer zo snel mogelijk weer wat te schrijven. Maar eerst moet ik vanmiddag mijn 16****de**** verjaardag vieren =D. het is kort ik weet het maar ik wist niks meer.**

**REVIEW**

**Xx **

**YasJJ**


	7. groepstherapie deel 1

**Ja je ziet het goed weer een nieuw hoofdstuk, ik heb ineens allemaal ideeen voor dit leuke verhaal. Veel leesplezier.**

**Xx**

**Groepstherapie Deel 1**

**Esme POV**

Okay, vandaag hebben we onze eerste groepstherapie hoe zou het worden. Ik zie het al helemaal voor me, het word vast weer een drama. Emmett sluipt natuurlijk weer met Rosalie weg "ergens heen" of Emmett is weer eens te eerlijk en denkt natuurlijk dat we een gestoorde familie zijn.

"Haha Esme, zelfs ik had daar niet aan gedacht hoe grappig Emmett altijd is op dat soort dingen."zei Edward lachend.

"Edward blijf uit mijn hoofd, alleen ik mag mijn gedachten horen, begrepen!"

"Ja Esme."

"Goed zo."

"woo we zijn niet eens weg en je maakt haar nu al boos."

"EMMETT als ik jou was zou ik snel wegwezen, ik zie er dan niet gevaarlijk uit maar ik kan je makkelijk aan." Zei ik terwijl ik achter Emmett aan rende.

**Carlisle POV**

"Gaan jullie nu maar naar school, en Bella ik heb Charlie gevraagd of je hier een paar weekjes mag slapen en dat is goed. Alice heeft je kleding al gehaald."

"Fijn dan heb ik dus weer allemaal nieuwe kleren. Yay." Zei Bella op een hele sarcastische toon.

"Bella je moet juist blij zijn dat je mij hebt, je hebt zulke lelijke kleding. Nu heb je een hele nieuwe en mooie garderobe."

"Alice laat Bella met rust, kom naar school anders komen jullie te laat. Ik zie jullie wel bij dokter Fritz. Maak vooral geen ruzie in welke auto wie gaat okay. Gedraag je he Emmett. Ik wil niet weer langskomen omdat je ergens met Rosalie in een conciërge kast ligt."

"Okay" zei Emmett met een puppy face.

_Op school _

**Alice POV**

Mevrouw Habets doet het weer, wat zijn haar lessen saai zeg. Als ze nou nog eens wat leuks aantrok kon ik me daarop concentreren. Ah gelukkig de bel gaat in 3,2,1

_**Ringggg**_

Toen ik de kantine in liep zat iedereen al aan onze tafel maar aan die blikken te zien kan ik beter maar niet bij ze zitten.

"Goed idee Alice" zei Edward op vampieren snelheid.

Okay, ik ben weg hier. Ze zijn echt boos op me.

_Bij dokter Fritz _

** POV**

Oh nog een kwartiertje en dan staan de Cullens voor mijn neus. Ik weet niet wat ik van ze moet vinden. Nu ik zo in mijn aantekeningen van gister kijk, ben ik eigenlijk een beetje bang voor ze. Seksverslaafde, iemand die emoties kan beïnvloeden, iemand die alle beslissingen maakt voor zijn vriendin. Wat een rare familie. Gelukkig zijn ze geadopteerd en zijn we van het 'je kan niet met je broer of zus daten' probleem. Ik zou niet de gene willen zijn die tegen ze zegt dat ze niets met elkaar mogen hebben.

"Dr. Fritz de eerste Cullens zijn gearriveerd. En de anderen komen er ook gauw aan."

"Okay, bedankt Myrthe, ik zal me voorbereiden. Als ze er allemaal zijn kan je ze dan naar de spreekkamer brengen?"

"Ja, maar natuurlijk. Ik haal u als ze in de kamer zijn."

"Dankjewel, Myrthe."

Myrthe is mijn secretaresse, ik weet niet hoe ik het zonder haar moet redden. Ze regelt echt alles voor me. Maar misschien is dat ook de bedoeling van secretaresse zijn.

**Myrthe POV**

Vandaag komen de Cullens. Dokter Cullen werkt al een tijdje in het ziekenhuis hier. Wat is dat een aardige man. Ik wil graag zijn vrouw ontmoeten, en zien wie hem altijd zo blij maakt.

Maar de dingen die ik heb gehoord van zijn kinderen zijn wel erg. Ik heb stiekem de aantekeningen van gelezen om te kijken of de roddel echt waar was. En oh mijn God. Die zijn raar. Ze hebben wat met elkaar.

Ik was zo diep in mijn gedachtes dat ik en, ik denk dat dat zijn vrouw is, niet heb horen aankomen. Wooo zij is knap. Niet normaal gewoon.

"Hallo en mevrouw Cullen." Ik stond op om een hand te schudden. En hun handen waren erg koud maar ik heb het al de hele tijd koud misschien moet ik de verwarming wat hoger zetten.

"Hallo…"

"Ik ben Myrthe, zijn secretaresse."

"Ohja, jij was dat meisje met wie ik laatst in de lift stond te praten. Leuk om je eindelijk eens te ontmoeten."zei Carlisle

"Ik denk dat ik even moet laten weten dat jullie gearriveerd zijn. Als u mij excuseert Dokter en Mevrouw Cullen."

"Noem mij maar Carlisle."

"En mij kun je gewoon Esme noemen." Zei Esme met een warm lach.

"Okay, ik zou het onthouden."

"Ik denk dat de rest snel zal komen." Riep Carlisle me achterna.

**Edward POV**

Toen we eindelijk aangekomen waren, was ik nog woedender dan eerst en blijkbaar kon Bella het aan mijn gezicht zien.

"Edward wat is er, je kijkt zo boos."

"Waarom zou ik niet boos zijn Bella, denk je nou echt dat ik hier wil zitten als ik met jou naar ons veldje kan gaan? Als ik Alice te pakken krijg vermoord ik haar." Schreeuwde ik een beetje te hard

"Edward ik snap het en ik wil ook heel graag met jou naar ons veldje, maar ik denk dat je het niet over het vermoorden van Alice moet hebben met zo'n enge blik in je ogen."

"Waarom dan niet Bella?"

"Omdat die secretaresse zo bang is dat het niet meer grappig is." Zei Jasper, ik word er zelfs bang van.

"Oh, okay. Kalmeer haar eens Jasper. Anders krijgen we Carlisle ook weer op ons dak."

"Waar krijgen jullie mij mee op jullie dak?"

"Nergens mee Carlisle. Kunnen we nu gewoon naar binnen gaan. Hoe sneller hoe beter."

**Okay, dit was deel 1. Ik dacht dat als ik de echte therapie sessie er bij deed dat het veel ste lang zou worden. Dus jullie ogen en hersenen kunnen mij bedanken via een REVIEW.**

**x**

P.s ik heb het hoofdstuk nu al 3 keer opnieuw geupload omdat hij sommige dingen niet pakt. Dus als je ergens iets mist in de zin Sorry kan ik niks aan doen.


End file.
